


Broken Chords

by Alexfoster451



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfoster451/pseuds/Alexfoster451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Vanya, Kraken never knew music came in colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Chords

Title: Broken Chords

Author: Alex Foster

Word Count: 200

Fandom: The Umbrella Academy

Pairing: Vanya/Kraken

Rating: PG

Warnings: Hints of non blood relation incest, spoilers for the Apocalypse Suite

Summary: Before Vanya, Kraken never knew music came in colors.

  
...  
...

  
Diego once thought of music as nothing more than a form of mental discipline. Before Vanya he never knew music came in colors.

Memory had the benefit of hindsight and now he saw blue sadness in the way she would practice for hours while he surreptitiously listened outside her door.

Saw warm yellow in the way he would join her with his guitar and they’d make up random songs. Those were the best times—she laughed at the joy of their game, each trying to out do the other, and he’d allow himself a smile.

He felt the red that was the color of rock and roll, an intoxicating freedom and wild passion that should have been wrong but wasn’t. Here their fingers were equally inexperienced on the chords but the melody wrote itself.

An orange glow like that of a sunset was what those memories settled into, after she went away and his shell again hardened. He only thought of them when snippets of songs would float up to the rooftops he ran along while on patrol.

Before Vanya he never knew music came in colors.

And staring at her current pure white form, wished he didn’t.

 **End**   



End file.
